Unexpected Ally
by PandoraDarlings
Summary: Vampire ends up in middle earth, based on the hobbit movies. Thorin x oc
1. Fight

**Had this story in my head for a while now, and finally got around to writnign it down haha**

**Enjoy~**

**gemma arterton - Lucy**

* * *

I bend down unbuckling one side of the Greave and slip it over my lower leg, I do the same to the other leg and once both are in the correct position I redo the buckles and grab the knee/thigh plates, which came to a dull point in the middle of my leg.

Once the bottom half of me was armoured I moved onto the rest of my body. I walk over to my manikin, which holds my suit of armour, and take off the breast plate, open one of the buckle straps on the bottom of my plate and slide it over my head and re buckle the strap – locking it into place. I then add the gardbrace to my upper arms- this part of my armour was my favourite, it too came to a point that ended in line with my chin and had a couple of red diamonds encrusted in the design. I then slipped on my gauntlets that ended again to a point just above my elbow.

I look in the mirror to see my glistening black armoured self-staring back , emotionless. Today was the day, where we battled against the hunters, who had teamed up with some witches. I sighed and ran my metal covered fingers through my auburn hair wondering what the outcome of today will bring.

A knock is heard coming from outside my door and before I can answer a man, also dressed in similar armour, lets himself into my chambers.

"What is it Cain?" I ask.

"It's nearly time" he replied trying to stay emotionless, even though his hands shook and he couldn't look me in the eye.

I give him a small smile "Everything will be fine" I tell my dearest friend.

He nods his head in return and exits the room without saying anything else.

I walk into the war room, which is too small in my opinion as it was overcrowded with army Colonels and Majors, the three Lord Commanders stood around the only table in the room conversing about the plan of attack. Marcus, the kings right hand, looks up from the table and waves for me to approach, his ocean blue eyes were starting to age with the recent stress and today it showed.

"Lucy" he beamed as he came round the table and hugged me. When my parents died, by hunter's hands, Marcus took me under his wing and has been my sort of step farther as he never married or had children.

"Marcus, how are things going?" I ask, indicating with my head at the table with a map of the area.

"Good as can be, just finalising the plan and hopefully the outcome will be in our favour"

The two other leaders, Dimitri and Eleanor, turned around and faced the room.

Marcus nodded his head as a goodbye then stood in the middle of the other two and cleared his throat indicating the room to be silent.

"Today are actions will go down in history" Marcus addressed the room. "Today we stand and fight for our future. Today is the day we eradicate the hunters and all those who oppose us."

A few cheers could be heard around the room. Eleanor, a witch who was Marcus's second in command, raised her hand, the lights go out and a map is then shown on the wall behind them.

( I guess I should give you some history of our people and how the battle we are about to take part in started. As you all know vampires and hunters have never gotten along and to be honest it goes so far back that we don't even know how the feud started, all we know is that hunters hunt us and we hunt them.

Now here is the interesting part; in the last century hunters have been recruiting witches in the hopes of stopping us. You may think that it's not that interesting but it is when the Witches Of Old Council swore an oath to help keep vampires safe from the very beginning; they even enchant certain items for particular vampires allowing them to walk out in the sunlight. As I am a Colonel of a small battalion I have a ring enchanted, one that my mother gave me for my 210th birthday, it's very plain looking thing - a thin silver band with a tiny black diamond in the middle.

Because of these new age witches joining up with hunters it's been extremely difficult trying to live a 'normal' life. There are only two ways to kill a vampire; burned with fire and sunlight. If you stake us in the heart we only go into a coma and once the stake is removed we simply wake up. As fire is one of our main weaknesses it's very easy now for hunters to kill one of us, they simply team up with a witch who can control fire and yep you guessed it a pile of vampire ash. However we still have witches who fight the good fight with us. Now back to the present)

Marcus and Dimitri take turns in telling us the detailed accounts of how we are going to fight and hopeful win. After the de-briefing we all part our ways, as it was now our turn to relay the information to our battalions. Before I can walk out the door Marcus calls my name and I turn around to see him approaching.

"Be careful out there today" he says with concern.

"Do not worry so much Marcus" I say with a small chuckle "I shall be fine"

Marcus smiles, nods his head and walks back to converse with others. I walk out the door and to my surprise there stood Cain waiting for me.

"Walk and talk?" I ask as I didn't have enough time to stand still. Cain nods his head in acknowledgement and walks along side me as we make our way to the courtyard.

"Why did you miss the meeting?" I ask seeing as he was my second in command.

"I had some goodbyes to say" he replied

"Ahh" I say understandingly as Cain and his wife recently had their first child, so things will be a little tense for him. "Dont worry Cain, ill … protect you" I sniggered slightly trying to make the situations a bit lighter.

Cain simply rolls his eyes and playfully slaps the back of my head in response. "It should be me, who is protecting you. Seeing as you like running into dangerous situations so much" he chuckled.

By the time we finished this mini conversation we ended up in the courtyard. We both became very serious as we headed over to the men and woman standing, waiting for our instructions. I relaid the information I was told previously.

We all made sure our armour was on correctly and that out swords where sharp before we headed out, on horse back, to the battleground. Once we arrived 200 meters from where the fight would take place, we de-horsed and set up camp for ourselves. Making sure we got enough rest for the next day.

In the morning I gathered my battalion. "Now I'm not going to lie, this battle is going to be hard and some of us may not make it back, however this fight will determine the rest of our lives and the lives of the generations after. So lets give it all we have and win this war!" I yell the last part, in which my battalion replied with yells and screams of their own.

We armoured up and headed out onto the battlefield. I waited patiently for Marcus to give the signal as more and more people joined us. In the sun setting light I could see hunters and other witches gathering across from us, they where also waiting for a command. It would be interesting to see who made the move first.

The sun was nearly completely gone when the hunters made their first move, arrows dipped in oil and set on fire flew in our direction. As a unit we drew our swords and then we heard a cry "Charge", Marcus had given us the signal. We ran forward as the arrows passed over our head, straight into battle.

I swung my sword as hard as I could as I slashed my opponents neck open, the blood splattering my face, I turn around to see how my group was going, so far it was fairly equal. I see Cain deep in battle with a hunter, he didn't notice the witch behind him, her arms raised about her head and she started chanting an ancient language. I stop my fighting and run towards Cain, pushing everyone out of my way. Just as I reach him the witch let off a ball of black energy in his direction, without thinking I push him out of the way and I get hit with what ever she conjured.

It felt like I was falling in pitch blackness, I wasn't dead and i certainly wasn't alive, well as alive as a vampire can be. I wonder what spell I was hit with and if Cain was alright, I hope he is ok.

After what felt like a life time I could finally see a light, wind hit my face and the light was so blinding I had to raise my hand to cover my eyes. My back hit something hard and the wind died down, I slowly moved my hand down and opened my eyes. I was somehow in a forest in the middle of the day, a nice summer breeze caressed my face and messed my blood matted hair. I looked around forest, spinning in a circle, trying to figure out what my next move should be, before I can decide a hear a rustling from the left of me, my head snaps to the bushes and at the same time I draw my sword. Out stepped an old man, who wore grey robes, a hat and a long beard to match, from the looks of him I would guess he is a wizard. Once he straightened up he looked at me with shock crossing his face for a split second.

"Hello there" He says rather friendly.


	2. What are you?

Hello everyone,

So sorry it took awhile for this chapter to come out, all i can say is life got in the way

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and favs on this story :)

Pandora~ x

* * *

I just stare at the man in front of me before slowing saying hello back. I then take another look around to make sure nothing else is going to come running out of the bushes. When I am pretty sure nothing else is going to sneak up on me I put my sword back on my hip and stare at the wizard.

"Where am I?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Why you're in the Trollshaws woods" he said whilst raising an eyebrow, unsure as to why I asked a question like that.

"And where exactly is that?" I again ask, getting slightly frustrated. Where in God's name did the witch send me? I thought.

"Eriador, Middle Earth. Child why do you ask strange questions?" he asks as he takes a step closer towards me.

I stare at the man in front of me, unsure what I should do. I take a deep breath and sigh there was no point lying, it would only make for complications later down the track.

"I'm...not exactly from the world you call 'Middle Earth'. I'm from a place called Earth; Romania to be precise." I state unknowing what may happen next.

The older man just stares, I sensed he was taking his time processing the information I just gave him. I'm surprised he hasn't started to walk away yet calling me crazy. He slowly raises his eyes to meet mine.

"I believe you..." he paused, waiting for me to state my name.

"Lucy, and you are?" I reply with a small smile, glad that someone actually believed me.

"Oh yes I am Gandalf the Grey" he said with a smile "And Lucy, I think we should just keep this between us" he said with a smile. "I don't think people we will be as …. Excepting as I am". He chuckled.

"Thank you, for not thinking I'm crazy" I say with a smile.

"You're welcome Lucy, But may I ask one question?"

"You may" I say with a nod.

"How did you end up here, in the state you're in" He pointed at my blood matted hair and splattered face.

I unconsciously try to wipe the blood my face and it just ended up smearing and looking even worse.

"I was in the middle of a battle, I saw one of my friends under attack and protected him, and whatever I was hit with brought me here." I explained.

"That was very noble of you, but what could of hit you and brought you to another world?" he ponded.

I looked to the ground deep in thought forgetting that I was with company.

"Some sort of witches spell, and very powerful at that" I mumble more to myself than to answer his question. I have never heard of such magic before, spells that can teleport you into other realms.

"Witch?" confusion bloomed in his eyes.

I looked back up at Gandalf, "Similar to what you are but female." I state not really going into too much detail which could confuse us both.

"Oh, and what am I?" he almost whispered.

I chuckle, "A wizard" I state.

Gandalf looked slightly surprised "You're very observant Lucy" he chuckled.

I just shrug my shoulders, not only was it his attire that gave it away, but his aura. His aura was powerful and white that the moment I laid my eyes on him, Goosebumps covered my entire body.

The sky started to change colour, the sun was setting casting orange and purple hues. It was magnificent.

"Time goes so fast" Gandalf said with a chuckle. "There is a nearby cabin up ahead, we can take shelter there for tonight."

I nodded my head and walked by his side. The forest was dense with thick green trees and flowers I had never seen before, we walked in silence as I was preoccupied observing this new world I had ended up in. Up head there was a clearing in which stood a little wooden cabin a little bit worse for wear.

Some widows didn't have shutters, the door had a hole in it and by the looks of it there was also a hole in the roof. At this stage I didn't care shelter was shelter at the end of the day I could rest and clean myself up.

Gandalf opened the door and it actually wasn't as bad as I had thought, there was a fireplace, table and a bed all of which was intact.

"No one lives here?" I ask.

"Not for some time" He replies whilst walking over to the fireplace.

I walk over to the chair and took a seat, I sighed it was a good feeling to be able to finally relax. I take off my gauntlets and throw them on the table, wiggling my fingers to get the feeling back in them. The light bounced of the single gem on my ring; I was pleased to know that its power was still in effect, even in a different world.

Warmth eradicated from behind, I turn to see Gandalf had started a fire. He then pulled the chair to sit beside me and picked up on of my gauntlets, turning it around examining it.

"These are extremely heavy, how do you manage carrying all of that weight?" he asks, indicating that I'm not the person I'm trying to be.

"I've been carrying around that weight for years; you get used to it eventually" I say like it was nothing.

Gandalf looks me in the eyes, doubting that that was the only reason for why I could carry it.

"What are you really?" He slowly says unsure if he really wants the answer to that question or not.

"Vampire" I say eyeing him off unsure of how he will react.

I'm not a very secretive person; if someone asks me a question I will generally answer them truthfully and for me to come out straight away and tell a stranger who or what I am might seem very strange to you all, But you haven't felt his aura as soon as you meet this man you feel like you can instantly trust him with your most precious secrets and he will guard them with his life.

He looked blank not quite understanding the term "What is a 'vampire'?"

"I am a being that is neither dead nor alive. To sustain myself I must drink either the blood of a living animal or human."

As I was explaining what I was Gandalf's face paled ever so slightly and his heart sped up.

"Don't worry" I smiled at him "I've already fed for today".

That comment seemed to unnerve Gandalf even more as he just shook his head showing that he understood.


	3. What are they?

Hello Darling,

Surprise another chapter out so soon! hahah I found myself on a roll and with a few positive reviews i found myself on a writing spree so enjoy haha. If you'd like to see anything specific happen or have any ideas of what could happen later down the track let me know :) would love to hear your thoughts.

Pandora~

* * *

That night I spent most of my time talking to Gandalf about the battles I've been in and my world customs, some of which he was most intrigued about.

"So Man, or as you call them 'Humans', don't know you exist?" He asked not quite believing that a whole race can go undetected.

"Yes, and those that do mostly try and kill us off" I say like it was nothing.

Gandalf shakes his head out of disgust, "Why would they do such a thing"

"No one knows how the feud started, only that it has been long and on going since our kind was born"

The cabin was pitch black apart from the glowing of the fire behind, casting few shadows on the wall, no sounds could be heard outside, the night was still.

Gandalf nods his head understandingly, he breaks eye contact and looks around the room, his face slightly tenses when he realises what time it is.

"Oh I didn't know it was so late!" he quickly stood up, his robe swaying from the motion. "I better return to my friends, before they get into trouble" He looks back down at me "Your welcome to join, we might find some answers, of how you got here, with the Elves" he suggests.

I slowly stood up "Ok, If its no trouble"

"No trouble at all" he smiled and strode over to the door and held it open for me to exit.

I smiled back at him, picked my gauntlets of the table and headed outside into the dark wilderness. I heard the door shutting and Gandalf came and stood by my side. He pointed with his staff the direction to go in. We started out journey in complete blackness, which wasn't a problem for me as my eyes where accustomed to being in darkness, but for Gandalf on the other hand, it wasn't as easy.

It wasn't too soon when we walked into the camp site of his friends, although his friends where no where to be seen.

"Now what have they gotten themselves into" He mumbled to himself as he approached the dead fire pit. I bend down next to him and put my hand in the grey remands of the fire, rubbing the ash between my thumb and fingers.

"The ash is warm, they must have only just left" I state as I stand back up wiping my hand on my thigh as I do so.

Loud bombing voices could be heard to the left, I looked at Gandalf waiting for him to say that they where his friends.

"Those voices are not of my friends" worry laced his eyes as he rushed off into the direction of the voices we just heard.

We both ran up a very steep and rocky hill, the dawn just breaking over the mountains and warming our backs. We crouched behind a boulder and peered over the top, what I saw slightly shocked me. There where 3 giant things was the best way to describe them, arguing over a bunch of very short men some of which where on a giant spit.

"What are they?!" I whispered in awe and slight disgust as I just saw one pick its nose.

"Trolls" he answers back.

I don't take my eyes off the scene in front, it was all very intriguing.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools?" one the them shouted trying to persuade his fellow brothers that something was not right.

I hear shuffling next to me, I turn to look at Gandalf, he was slowly standing up, once fully upright he lifted his staff and stood on top of the rock we where hiding behind.

"The dawn will take you all!" he shouted fearlessly.

Gandalf then strikes down on the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight to pour into the clearing making everyone go silent. When the sunlight touched the trolls' skin, they began to slowly turn into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds the three trolls are nothing more than statues. A loud cheer was heard as the little men cheered with relief and excitement, whist the ones on the spit looked uncomfortable. I slowly stood up and stood next to the man of the hour, Gandalf, and the cheers soon stopped when the men realised there was a unknown person.

We descended the hill, taking our time as not to trip and fall. Once we reached the bottom Gandalf approached the spit and started untying the men, seeing as the others where still in sacks, I decided to help too. I approached one man, his eyes where ice blue so much so if you stared too long you found yourself shivering, his hair was long, longer than mine in fact and looked so soft it put mine to shame. I bent down and broke the rope with my hands, my hands brushed against his, they where hard and ruff showing he was a hard working man. I then pull the sack off of his legs and again snap the rope that bounded his legs together. Once he was free he stood up, it was then I realised how short they actually where. I'm not tall by all means a messily 5'2 but compared to this man I looked tall for once in my life, it was after I gave his body a quick scan I again realised that these men where not men, they where dwarves. I didn't even know dwarves existed but then again I didn't know trolls did either.

It was the sounds of a cough that brought me out of my thoughts, I looked at the man or should I saw dwarf in front of me with a raised eyebrow. He simply nodded his head and let out a mumble that sounded like a thank you. I slowly stand up, unsure of how to react to his praise or lack there off, so I simply nod my head and go help the others that where still bound.

Once all the dwarfs where freed Gandalf walks to the closet troll statue and thumps it with his staff, a please smile on his face. The first dwarf I 'rescued' approached Gandalf and and started to talk, It looked personal of some sorts and so I stood silently to the side and looked around the group I would now accompany; I chuckled to myself, if only my friends back home could see me now, conversing and tailing the 'good guys', they would not believe me even if I brought home an image to prove it.

"What are you laughing at?" I head a voice ask, I look down to see a dwarf with a funny hat and braided pigtails sticking out from underneath.

"The situation I have found myself in" I answer with a small smile.

"And what might that be?" he asked again.

I look towards Gandalf deep in conversation, he however looks up and me and winks then goes back to conversing with his friend. I look down at the man.

"The trouble it looks like I have found" I laughed, leave it to me to find trouble even in a distant world far from my own. The dwarf looks at me then joins in on my laughter.

"The names Bifur, my lady" he beems.

"Nice to meet you Bifur, I'm Lucy Dalca" I smile.

Gandalf clears his throat indicating he wanted everyone's attention, which he got straight away, as all conversations stopped and gained a lot of stairs, eager to find out what was to happen next.

"There has to be a cave somewhere around here, in which the trolls used. We must find it" He stated with enthusiasm.

"It should give us some answers as to why they where so far away from their home land" reiterated the dwarf, who I presumed was the leader of this expedition.

He quickly glanced in my direction and as soon as our eyes met he turned around and headed out of the clearing and into the forest near by, he was soon followed by his fellow kin leaving myself and Gandalf at the back of the group. Gandalf reassuringly smiles at me as we follow the people in front.


	4. You took me in

Hello darlings,

Thank you for all the lovely reviews :) i do love reading them all

Pandora~ x

* * *

It was some time before we finally found the trolls cave, during which it took most of the night and I could already see the colour change in the sky; even though it took so long to get there it gave me plenty of time to introduce myself to the dwarves and learn their names. I ran my fingers through my hair, forgetting that it was mattered with blood, and ended up getting my fingers caught in the knots and accidentally ripping some of my hair out. I sigh realising that I am in desperate need of a bath, being covered in two day old blood was starting to smell foul. So now we stood in front of the entrance to the very large cave.

"What is that stench?!" Nori exclaimed in disgust.

"Its a troll horde. Be careful what you touch" Gandalf replied as he stepped into the mouth of the cave.

The dwarfs and I follow Ganalf into the cave, and once fully inside most of the dwarfs and myself included, gagged and coughed at the dreadful smell, but that was all soon gone once everyone set there eyes on the gold and precious gems scattered on the floor almost like a carpet.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it" Bofur mumbled out loud.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel" Gloin exclaimed.

I just smiled and shook my head as I went in further, I was so busy looking around that I nearly bumped into Thorin, who's name I had to learn from Bifur. Thorin looked up at me, with a scowl on his face not saying a word. I roll my eyes and continue to look around, when I notice two swords covered in cobwebs; I bend down and brush the cobwebs away when Thorin pears over my shoulder.

"These swords were not made by any troll" He states, as Gandalf appears by my side as well.

I pick up a sword and hand it to Thorin who in turn hands it to Gandalf to inspect.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men" Gandalf interjects.

"Then who?" I ask as I stand back up and watch the sword in his hand. Gandalf lifts the sword out by a few inches from its sheath and turns it around. Thorin's interests picked up and so he too went and picked up the other sword and started in inspect it, trying to solve the mystery.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the high elves of the first age" he says slightly shocked to have found something so rare in a trolls cave.

Throin starts to put the sword down in disgust once he realise that they are elven.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf tells Thorin indicating for him to keep it.

Unwillingly, Thorin hold onto the sword, sheathing it by his side. I again look around the cave and pocket a few coins, seeing as I didn't have any currency of this new land.

"Lets get out of this foul place. Come on, lets go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!' he shouts as he heads towards the exit, I silently follow behind him.

I suddenly stop, something was heading straight towards us.

"Something is heading our way" I mumble.

The dwarves gave me a funny look but that was soon replaced when their leader, Thorin, shouted "Some thing's coming!"

Heartbeats quickened and breathing became more frequent as everyone armed themselves bracing for an attack, even I pull out my sword unsure of what to expect.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves" Gandalf instructed as he got closer to the group.

A man on a rabbit-drawn sled burst out of the forest and pulls up missing us by mere inches. He jumps off this ride and approaches the group.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He shouts.

"Radagast! Radagast the brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf exclaims as he approaches his dear old friend.

Seeing how Gandalf was acting towards the man I lowered my weapon and regained my composure, and soon the dwarfs followed suit.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast panted out of breath.

"Yes?" Gandalf replies.

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. He has forgotten what he was going to say. My patience was starting to wear thin with this man, he came here to tell us something important an here is if faffing around, if a general in my army did that, said person would be discharged effective immediately,.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

I roll my eyes, so unprofessional I think to myself.

He curls up his tongue, and looks surprised. "Oh, it's not the thought at all; it's just a little-" he stops as Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. I raise an eyebrow out of surprise as I was not expecting that to be the outcome.

"-stick insect!" Radagast finishes.

The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered at the scene that just unfolded, Radagast and Gandalf go off a few paces and speak privately. I look back to the group and take a seat on a nearby rock, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand, Bofur approaches, he seems to be my new best friend. Seeing as he is always conversing with me and trying to make me laugh, the other dwarfs don't seem to trust me yet , I couldn't blame them.

"What do you think they are talking about?" he asks indicating with his head towards Radagast an Gandalf.

"Secret wizards business" I smile.

Bofur laughs and slaps me on the shoulder as a sign of friendship, I smile back at him.

"You're probably right, say where on earth did you get this armour? I've never seen anything like it before?" He asks, all of the dwarves hear his question and silence befalls the group as they all wait for my answer.

Bearing in mind Gandalf's words on keeping where I am to myself I slightly spin the truth. "From my farther" I say not giving to much away. I heard a few tuts at how short and not very interesting my answer was, so I decide to elaborate on it some more. "This armour has been in my family for generations, though I'm the first girl to ever wear it, as I am the only child my parents had. It had to be slightly altered to fit my frame but apart from that its mostly all original"

I heard a few 'ahhh' and 'ohhh' as I finished my explanation, which wasn't to far from the truth.

"Who taught you to fight?" someone asked, I looked around and was slightly surprised to see Thorin had asked the question.

"Again my farther, he saw fit that I should carry on the legacy of our bloodline, even though I was born a woman he trained me like a son"

I reminisce of the times I would wake up just as the sun was setting to start training, at the time it felt more like a punishment but I wouldn't change a thing-we formed a farther and daughter bond so tight, that when he passed away I took over his duties.

"Didn't your mother disapprove?" Nori piped up.

I smiled "No she didn't. My mother, once she found out she could no longer bear children, was very upset as my farther wanted a male heir to take his place in the army and his estate. She was worried that he wouldn't care for me and ignore my presence, what he did shocked her more than me. He took so much interest in what I was doing at first it was unbearable" I let a chuckle escape as I saw all the dwarfs ,and the hobbit, focused on my storytelling.

"But it soon became very normal, we would do almost everything together. It upset my mother slightly at first, as she couldn't dress me up in pretty clothing or teach me the piano or to sing, but she saw I was having too much fun and she didn't want to ruin it; even though most of the women disapproved at how I was being raised." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Are there other women like you?" Fili asks, I raise an eyebrow not quite understanding what he meant.

"I think he meant, is there any other women who can fight" Balin corrects.

I chuckle as Fili looks sheepishly at me for being to blunt.

"Yes there are, but still very few, as my people are only just starting to except women who can fight as well as men..." I trail off, something was wrong I could sense it in the air.

I slowly stand looking into the forest, my senses on high alert. That's when we all heard it, a slow howl off in the distance.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo worriedly asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur stated as he and the rest of the dwarfs jumped to their feet, armed and ready for a fight.

From the cliff top, the wolf like creature appears; it leaps into the middle of our group, knocking down Ori in the process. I turn towards the creature and bring out my sword ready to sink its shinning blade into the flesh of this wolf, but Thorin beat me to it, he strikes it ,with his new found blade, then whilst its down on the ground he drives his sword through its flesh, killing it instantly.

Another creature attacks from the other side; I see Kili shooting an arrow, it hits the target but its not as fatal as we hoped, it only wounded the thing, It gets back up, angrier than ever but before it could attack again Dwalin comes up from behind and thrusts his sword through the creature killing it dead.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin shouts.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo and I say at the same time, having no idea what an Orc was.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf urged at Thorin and his men.

"No one." He states.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf again persisted.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked confused and angry.  
]"You are being hunted." he replies whilst looking around the camp.  
"We have to get out of here." Dawlin states as he starts packing his items.

"Why are you being hunted?" I ask not understanding why someone would hunt these people, they don't look like killers or the type to start feuds.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori asked at the same time, and both of our questions got ignored, that or they didn't hear us.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast declared, not waiting any time he hopped onto his sleigh and go himself ready for the run of his life.

"These are Gundobad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf cried out not wanting to see his friend and kin become dog food.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." He said proudly and before anyone else could argue he whipped the harnesses and the rabbits speed off pulling him along.

I look back at the group, fear was in the air, dwarfs where running around packing things and arming themselves, I step towards Gandalf.

"Why would someone want to harm them?" I ask, as I look at the little men in front of me, such innocent creatures compared to what I was and had seen in my world.

"My speculation-someone does not want them to finish their quest"

I nod my head in acknowledgement and walk towards Throin, he was busy trying to organise everyone. I tap him on the shoulder when he turns around he blue eyes strong and determined starred right back into my honey coloured ones.

"You have my services, to help you finish you quest " I say with a small smile.

"Why?" He grumbled.

I was slightly take aback that someone wouldn't not take my offer, that has never happened before.

"You and your kin showed me kindness and welcomed me into your group, when you didn't have too." I explained.

Thorin just stared into my eyes not saying a word, the silence was turning awkward until we heard Gandalf yelling to get a move on. We broke eye contact to look at Gandalf and the others

"I accept you offer" I hear him mumble, I turn to look at Throin.

"Thank you" I say with a smile.


	5. RUN

**Hello Darling, **

**Im on yet another roll, so here is another chapter haah. **

**Enjoy~ x**

* * *

Running and hiding was our plan of action, we would run as fast and far as we could until the Wargs would look in our direction, at that moment we would then hide behind the rocks.

"Stay together." Gandalf stated as we ran across the rocky plain, weaving in and out of rocks trying to stay hidden.

"Move!" Thorin shouted urging us to move faster.

He stops suddenly making the whole company stop but Ori was didn't take notice and continued to run forward.

"Ori, No!" Thorin whispered as he grabbed onto his back and pulled him back behind the rocky cover.

I leant against the rock, trying to save what little strength I have left. Sweat formed on my brow and upper lip which I wiped away with the back of my arm, my cold armour scraping my face. I look around the group, Gandalf's eyes find mine he looked slightly worried, and I just nodded my head indicating I was fine.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandald whispered.

As the group started to move again I pushed myself up and off the rock and started to sprint across the rocky plane. I looked at the ground trying to push myself more, all this running, in the heat and on an empty stomach was starting to slow me down, but determination and sheer will power drove me on, though it wasn't too long before we had to hide again, this time cutting it too close.

We hid underneath an outcropping, staying as silent as we could, but luck was not in our favour and the Orc scout and his Warg appear on the top of what we were hiding underneath. I slowly reach down to my sword and gently pull it from my waist, gripping the handle reading myself for a fight with an unknown creature. I look to Thorin, he nodded to Kili who had an arrow drawn and ready to shoot. Kili quickly steps out and shoots the Warg. The Warg and the orc on it fall near us, the closest people who so happened to be Dwalin, Bifur, Oin run toward the enemies and swiftly, whilst trying to make as little noise as possible, kill them before they could alert their group.

Screams and roars could be heard, I stepped out from under the hiding spot to see a whole army of Ocrs' riding Wargs. I gasp, nearly dropping my sword, never had I seen anything like this before, it was an incredible sight to see if it weren't for the impending threat. I soon snapped out of my thoughts by Gandalf's booming voice telling us all to run, so that's what I did, I turned around and hurried to catch up with the group.

The plane soon goes from hard grey rocks to lush greenery which was a lot easier to run on but it seemed our efforts of running has been for nothing seeing as the Wargs began to surround us from all sides.

"There they are!" Glorin exclaimed, sooner or later the wargs would catch up to us, then we would have a real fight on our hands.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf roared as he started running again, leading us in a different direction, hoping to shake them off our tails, but again our efforts where futile as we halt in a clearing as we get surrounded, no longer are we able to run.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered.

"We're surrounded!" Fili and I shout at the same time, we both look at each other, then back to Thorin to wait instructions.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked, I looked around the area and could not see any sign of him,

He has abandoned us!" Dwalin accused.

"Gandalf wouldn't do that. Would he?" I mumbled more to myself then the group.

An arrow whizzed past my head, embedding itself into a nearby Orc head. I look back and saw it was Kili who shot the arrow, I slightly narrow my eyes at him, a few inches closer and that arrow would have been in the back of my head. We all gathered close to one another near a bolder, in hopes that we will be able to protect one another's backs. As an orc approaches Ori shoots a rock at them with his slingshot, to no effect

Thorin pulls out his sword and yells "Hold your ground!" Just as we are about to fight a very familiar voice is heard.

"This way, you fools!", we all turn our necks and see Gandalf's head sticking out of the rock we are gathered by.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go go!" Thorin urges he kin, as he ushers them into the rock hold.

Without another word all the dwarves head towards the rock, then one by on sliding into a cave. I ran towards the others, when I was nearing the entrance a warg flanks my left, I grip my sword tightly, stop in my tracks, turn around and swing my sword aiming for the neck. I was greeted by a fresh spray of warm blood in my face; I look down and see warg on the floor next to me bleeding profusely from its neck. Before I could do anything more I hear Thorin shouting to run and that's what I do. I turn around and again run for the rock this time reaching it and sliding down not so gracefully down the rock face into the cave with the others. Standing up I hear a chorus of questions about my welfare and if I needed anything, I mumble that I am fine and take of a gauntlet, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, clearing my vision.

I look around for my sword which I dropped on the way down; it was lying on the floor covered in blood. I bend down to pick it up when I'm met with two dwarves on my back and a mouthful of dirt. I grunt, as I feel the weight lifted, a hand appears before my face I slowly reach for it and was helped up off the floor by non-other than Thorin himself. Quite surprised at his action it took a few seconds from my brain to register that he has helped me.

"Oh, er, Thank you" I say awkwardly, as I begin to walk off.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks a slight smile on his face, as he held my sword in his hand. I slowly turn around with a sheepish smile on my face

"Ah yes, my sword, guess I'll be needing that" I say as I approach him again, just as I'm about to take my sword a hear a horn blowing in distance; I look up towards the sky to see if I could see who it belonged to. I look back at Thorin whose face is now wiped of all emotion; he turns his head slightly looking me dead in the eyes, just in time for an orc, shot by an arrow, to fall into the cave. He bends down and plucks the arrow out and examines the head, turning it around in his hand,

"Elves" he spat, like it was poisonous just too even say the name.

I raise an eyebrow as I look at Gandalf, he just smiled in return not giving onto the fact he planned this all along, didn't he tell the dwarves we were going to see the elves I thought as I took my sword from Thorin's hand, placing it back by my side. Dwalin heads towards, the end of the cave, only to realise that there is a pathway leading somewhere.

"I cannot see where the pathwat leads. Do we follow it or no?" he asks unsure what to do.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur says excitedly as he starts to walk to the other entrance.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf agrees.

So that's what we did, one by one we made our way along the very narrow path which was in fact a crack between two tall cliffs, Good think I'm not afraid of heights I think to myself with a chuckle. Eventually the pathway opens out and everyone gathers together again, I look out into the valley below us and stop immediately, starting out at the beauty before me. Never ever had I seen such a breathtaking city before, from the waterfalls cascading down from the hills, to the light and calming atmosphere, this was something that I was going to remember for the rest of my days.

* * *

**A/N: Lucy is so awkward when it comes to talking with males she finds captivating haha. **

**Also just a bit about what sort of vampire Lucy is. I'm basing her vampirism off of the Anne Rice books and adding my own twist, She is not affected by the traditional weapons: garlic and crosses are useless against them, and wooden stakes through their hearts would only temporarily injure them, although tremendous physical trauma may cause scarring that requires years to fully heal. They need blood, but in some cases not every night, but seeing as Lucy has been doing a lot of physical stuff she needs to drink every night to regain her strength. She can't fly, turn into a bat or read minds. ****She does however possess superhuman strength, speed, senses, and agility but most of these are slowed down one she has her armour on due to the weight. The physical changes are apparent: their eyes become luminous (no red/bloodshot eyes for this vampire haha) , their skin pale and their fingernails are hard as rock. If you have any more questions about Lucy's vampirism feel free to ask.**


	6. Re edit

Hello Darling!

Iv been rereading my hobbit story and I'm not very happy with it, sooo ill be rewriting what i have already posted.

Sorry to do this, hopefully it wont take too long

Pandora~ xx

Ps. if there is anyone who would like to be a beta reader feel free to let me know :)


End file.
